Let Me Stay
by Silent Writing Angel
Summary: This is after prom. It’s a week or two after school lets out and everything seems fine for Edward and Bella. That is until she gets an unsuspected and unwanted call from an old relative.


Let Me Stay

A/N: This is after prom. It's a week or two after school lets out and everything seems fine for Edward and Bella. That is until she gets an unsuspected and unwanted call from an old relative.

Disclaimer: Not in any way (know matter how much I wish it) do I own Twilight or anything or anyone I use from the stories. I also don't own any of the music lyrics I may use thought the story.

-Silent Writing Angel

It was one o'clock in the morning and I was wide awake. Edward had been out hunting earlier and he wanted to keep his distance from me for a few hours. He said he'd be around four o'clock, but that seemed like an eternity to me.

To pass the time I decided to listen to one of the burnt CD's my friend, Kendra, had mailed me from Phoenix. They've been sitting on my desk for about a week and I never even took one of them out of their case. I guessed now would be a good time to find out if I liked what was on them.

I took the first CD out of its case. In black sharpie is said "My Chemical Romance". My Chemical Romance? What kind of a name was that for a band? I don't think on it to much because I knew I'd get into an argument with myself about it.

I popped it into my walkman and laid back on my bed. I kept my eyes staring straight at the ceiling for half of the first song. To my surprise I liked it. I didn't really pay attention to the lyrics, but something in the music came to my liking.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are...  
So far from you_

Burning on, just like the match you strike to incinerate  
The lives  
Of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

chorus  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time   
When every star falls  
Brought you to tears again  
We are  
The very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

chorus

Well, if you carry on this way   
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Can you hear me...  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend,  
To leave and then,  
We'll meet again,  
When both our cars collide!

chorus

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight ...

I listened to the CD about two times. Once I was about to start my third go around of it I put in another CD. This one was called "Evanescence". This sounded…interesting. Just like the first I put it in my CD player and laid back on my bed. I liked this one too. I listened to it three times.

By now it was about three-thirty. Could I have really listened to the music that long? Maybe I drifted off into my own world at some point. It didn't really matter. I felt board just sitting in my room waiting for my glorious angel. It took me maybe five minutes of talking to myself in my head to decide that I was going for a walk…in the rain…in the middle of the night…by myself…

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pare of jeans and a shirt Kendra had also bought and mailed to me. It was pink, a color I didn't mind, and in black letters going across it was "I hate the color pink, but this is all I had time to steal". Again, something I wouldn't normally where, but this way I could tell her I did where it once without having to lie.

I knew Charlie would still be asleep so I crept downstairs as quietly as I could without having to disturb him. When I got downstairs I put on my black sweater, another present from Kendra, that was resting on the back of the chair. I took a flashlight from on top of the refrigerator and walked outside. As I was going outside I made sure the door didn't slam behind me.

I turned on the flashlight and started towards the woods. As I was walking I started singing some parts of a "To The End" from the My Chemical Romance CD. This part particularly grabbed my attention.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?_

I sang it over and over again until I herd something. I heard a twig snap from behind me. At first I thought is was just a rabbit so I blocked it from my mind. Then maybe two seconds after that I remembered what Edward had said to me once. "_Never go into the woods along. There are things worse then me out there."_

At that moment I scared. I couldn't hear anymore snapping which made me even more scared. Once I realized I walked so far that there wasn't a path for me to fallow back anymore. I don't know how far back the path must've been, but I desperately wanted to find it.

I turned around and walked in the direction I thought I came from. I started singing the part of the song again to hopefully calm me down, but it didn't help. About three minutes of my turn around I heard more noise behind me. Now I started getting really scared.

I started taking longer strides hoping that whatever was behind me would fall behind. Even thought I was picking up my pace the breaking of twigs and rustling of grass seemed to be as close as ever.

At his point I was running. I didn't know how close that _thing_ was to me so my first goal was to just get away. I didn't care where I was going as long as it wasn't near that _thing_.

Without warning two arms from behind me grabbed me by my waist, instantly making me stop. A set of lips came out of the darkness and placed a kiss on the back of my head. As I was struggling to get free I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. The laughter of my angel.

"Didn't I tell you not to go into the woods alone," said the wonderful angelic voice from behind me. By this time I wasn't struggling to get free, but to turn around to give my angel a much needed cold look.

When he finally loosened his grip I turned around furiously. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He knew what I meant.

"For messing with me like that." He let out a small chuckle. Another sound that I loved.

"Come on Bella. It was just a little fun." He wrapped his arms around my waist again and pull me close to his chest. He leaned his head down to kiss my forehead. "It was just a little fun."

"Fun for you maybe. You weren't the one who was scared." He tightened his embrace around me slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella." At his words I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I knew know I was safe. Even if he was the one who was chasing me. "I promise not to do it again." He loosened his embrace to look at me completely. "Nice outfit." His voice was a little surprised. I couldn't blame him for that. I don't normally where things like this.

"My friend, Kendra, from Phoenix mailed this stuff to me along with a few CD's."

"I hope she didn't really steal that shirt."

"I wouldn't put it past her." He couldn't help but laugh at that. I loved it when he did that.

"I should get you back home."

"No." I knew what he was thinking and I didn't want to do it. "Not ever again." I protested.

"Bella, come on. I won't let anything happen to you, you know that." As persuasive his words were I still didn't want to do it. "Just close your eyes."

"But I," he put one of his cold fingers on my lips to cut me off. Within seconds he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. His lips brushed against mine with the greatest of ease for what felt like the longest time to me. But whenever we are together time seems to have no effect on us.

He pulled away from me slowly and spoke. "Are you still scared?" His eyes now fixed on mine.

"A little," I admitted.

"That's alright." He slung me over his back with the greatest of ease. "It'll all be over soon." I closed my eyes and waited for the ride to over.

When we finally stopped he helped me off his back as usual. I was a little shake at first, but I got over it in a few seconds. We both walked into the house as quiet as possible could so not to wake Charlie. Not that Edward made any noise unless he wanted to. I set the flashlight back on top of the refrigerator and proceeded upstairs.

By the time I got to my room Edward was already there. I've gotten so use to him popping up in places that it doesn't really faze me anymore. He was laying on my bed with his arms folded over his chest. "You take a wile, you know that?"

I gave him a smile wile taking off my new sweeter. I placed it on my desk right along with the remaining CD's I'd yet to listen to. "Well, normal people can't move at the speed of light." He gave a small chuckle as I walked over to him.

I was about to sit on the edge of the bed until Edward grabbed me in his arms. He laid once again back on my bed with me still in his arms. I struggled to move around so I could get comfortable, but Edward wouldn't have it. Instead he laughed softly as to not wake Charlie. "Shouldn't you know by now that you can't move unless I let you?"

"Yes, I know I can't move, but I always hope that at some point you won't be paying enough attention and I'll be able to get free." Not like I really wanted to. He looked down at me with his wonderful godlike eyes and crooked smile. He loosened his arms and I got comfortable. He bent his head down to give me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll always pay enough attention to you, Bella." His word, as usual, made me feel protected. It was now four-fifty-five and I was tiered. I didn't want to go to sleep now that Edward was with me once again.

"Go to sleep Bella." He knew I was tiered. He always knows that.

"I'm not tiered." I said in a low crackled voice as my eyelids slowly began to shut.

He placed his lips on the back of my head and inhaled my scent. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm," I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because I was already asleep. I guess that scare really wore me out. The last words I heard before I was completely asleep were "I love you Bella." I was happy to know that I was once again in Edwards arms. Protected and save from the rest of the world.

AN: So, did you like it? It's my first Twilight fic. so it may not be as good as everyone else's. Chapter Two will come soon, I promise.

Please, please review. Even if you hated it with a burning passion I'd still like to know. That way I know what to work on. Thank you for reading.


End file.
